


Moonlit Dancing

by Darkyoaifox



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Eventual Threesome, I will never learn to stop writing late at night, Made with the Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover generator, More tags later, Multi, Rating mught go up eventually, Senshi Ranma, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyoaifox/pseuds/Darkyoaifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough was enough. After the failed wedding and then yet another of his old man's schemes, Ranma is tired of the chaos and ready to start over. To bad that the chaos will just take a different form as he runs into the man of his dreams, literally, and the ball starts rolling for yet another enemy for the Senshi to contend with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Dancing

_Foot steps were the only sound heard in the ghost town surroundings. No birds, insects, people, or even wind made a sound amongst the buildings. Buildings that looked as if they stood still in time, clothes hung on lines, yard tools leaned against walls, even the cars just sat in the driveways looking perfectly normal. All of this was taken in by the teen walking down the road,and for some reason it didn't bother the young man that no one else was around. He kept walking for what seemed like miles with no real destination in mind, though his feet seemed to know where they were going, until he came across a plaza. Blue eyes locked on to the man sitting down on the lip of a fountain, the first person he had seen in the town, and he started to walk over. It was only when he was a few feet away from the other man when the other turned to him. Eyes locked to eyes, hearts linked to hearts, and the sitting man held up a hand with his palm facing the sky. “Terra.” He said simply with a ghost of a smile. The teen who had been walking started to reach for the other man and just when they were about to touch, the sitting man spoke again. “Wake up.”_

Ranma Saotome jerked slightly as he awoke and looked around. He looked around the train, seeing that no one else had noticed him having drifted off, and let out a small sigh. He had been having that dream for a about month now, ever since the failed wedding to Akane Tendo in fact. They were always the same night after night and he was still no closer to what they could mean. Who was the man, why was he dreaming of him, why did he call him Terra, and why did he need to wake up? So many questions and not enough answers. His thoughts were interrupted however when it was announced over the intercom that Juuban was the next stop. The teen gathered up his large pack and stood up, ready to finally be at his destination. It had been decided that he would live with his mother in Juuban after he had finally had enough with the chaos that was his life in Nerima. The last straw had been when his father, Genma, had tried to file a forged marriage license under Akane and Ranma's name. Once it had been found out it hadn't gone over well with anyone. The Nerima Wrecking Crew had once again demonstrated just why he needed to find a way out of the chaos and find it quickly. Akane had blamed Ranma for the mess claiming he was a pervert so of course it must be his idea, Shampoo had gone on to say her village laws were superior, Ukyo was saying she would help him out of the mess by marrying him. All of his rivals of course were trying to kill him, Ryoga and Kuno since he 'dared to try and marry Akane' and Mousse for trying to 'steal his Shampoo'. It had only stopped when the police came to pick up Genma for forging the document.

Ranma pushed the memories away as his stop was called over the intercom. This was the opportunity to start over, to gain more control over his life, and he was not going to spend another minute dwelling on the past two years. That decided, he stepped off the train with a determine look in his eyes and a spring in his step. Of course it would be the perfect time for fate to trip him up a little just to play with him. A woman trying to corral her hyper child bumped into him and it was just enough to make him side step to get out of her way, thus putting the teen right in the path off another young man. The two collided together, though it was thankfully not a hard collision, and let out sounds of surprise. When they pulled away from one another only to get a different surprise as recognition shot through them.

Almost as one, Ranma Saotome and Mamoru Chiba looked the other in the eye and let out a surprised, “You?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this little plot bunny came to me thanks to the Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover fic generator and I wanted to get the start of it down before I forgot. I'm not sure how often this will be updated as school is going to start up again for me soon and I might try to write a few chapters before posting any more just to make sure the story is going some where.


End file.
